The Girl of Four Souls
by IrrationalandImpossible
Summary: A look into the end of the show and picking up where we left off. Inuyasha and Kagomes life gets more complicated after their happy ever after. Or was it before? Time travel is never easy. -Write me a review, let me know what you think :)
1. Chapter 1

The dry well, a legend, whose words have been spoken so many times it lost meaning to most. Falling apart, and covered in dirt, those four walls planted into the ground have stood the test of time, and have shown its battle scars, proving its power and strength. The wood of this well saw it all, from the first day, when one young girl took the first step toward her destiny and chanced upon the world on its other side. Those walls saw when that girl lived her double life, growing in power and strength with each passing through it. They also saw that last time and knew her job was done.

The power had gone, those four walls that had given her a world she loved, and people she cared about, and then took it away. The well had turned to just that, a well, four walls planted into the ground with an old legend attached.

Many passed by the shrine in the three years it lay without its power, unfazed by its presence. But, that one girl could not stay away. She found herself coming to stand by the well, cursing it for being closed, forcing her back into a world she didn't belong in anymore, a world without him. Every three days she would put herself through the pain of seeing a hole in the ground that once held so much joy.

Kagome Higurashi age 18, freshly graduated from high school. She pictured the day she'd graduate many times before. A joyous occasion, her family would have a big supper, she would get gifts, and would be excited about college and starting the next chapter in her life. That was all before that damn well. Before her 15th birthday that changed her life forever. Before she met that boy, who grew to be the love she lost. Before she found her rightful place, and it was taken from her.

Instead of the supper, and the gifts, and future plans, she settled on opening up those shrine doors, walking down those dreaded steps and looking over the side of the dry well. She saw no magic, no power, just the bottom of the hole.

Kagome knew that was what she would see, so why did she keep going down there? Blind faith? Probably, she had a lot of that. But to be honest, she went down there almost as a reflex, she knew she had to, to remind herself of what once was, and what could have been. Of all things, she could not let herself forget to come back to the well, for if she did, it might as well have been a dream.

So here she was, three years later, staring at an old well hoping for it to open which was impossible. Was riding the world of the jewel really her only reason for being there? 'Inuyasha ever since then I can't stop thinking that, maybe the reason I went to the feudal era, and the reason the well closed after the jewel disappeared, was that my job was done. Now I'm meant to spend the rest of my life in this world, a world without you.

It can't be, the time she spent with Inuyasha and her other friends changed her life, could reality be so cruel as to show her what life she could have and deny her of it. She wanted to be there, she wanted to live that life, she chose that world the minute she allowed her self to fall in love with him. 'Inuyasha, I want to see you'

She closed her eyes, her hands gripping to the side of the well, it was heartbreaking, this couldn't be it. The chapter couldn't be closed, she wanted to see him. 'I wish to see him once more.' With that thought still going through her mind, she felt a small gust of wind on her face. Her eyes sprung open, she prayed that it wasn't a cruel trick of the mind or one of her many dreams she had of returning to his world. No, this was real. She stared down the well and what had been an empty hole that haunted her for three years, displayed a perfect picture of a clear blue sky, and with it her ticket back home.

"Kagome?" She heard her mothers voices from the top of the stairs of the shrine, but she couldn't take her eyes off of the sky at the bottom of the well, she felt if she did it might disappear. "What's wrong?" Her mother asked. Kagome couldn't think of anything wrong, the pain she had been living in for the past three years was lifting. Then it hit her, the well suddenly opening up after three years of closure, she knew that this was probably a one-way trip.

"Mom," Kagome said. Her mother came to her side and looked into the well following her gaze. "The sky." was all she could say. She knew her mother understood, but saying goodbye to your daughter, when it might be forever would be no easy task. Her mother, sensing her apprehension wrapped her arm around Kagome's shoulders.

"Mom, I've been thinking." Kagome started, she didn't know how else to say it. She needed to go, her mother understood that. The past three years had not been easy on her, she didn't belong in that world, she had found her place and she needed to be there. Her mother knew what was on her mind, she turned Kagome around to look into her eyes.

"Kagome." Her mother started. Kagome held her breath, did her mother understand, it was a big deal and she may never be able to return to her present-day era. Was her mother okay with this? "I understand." Her mother finished with a sure smile to prove she really did understand. Kagome let out her breath and tears welled up in her eyes. She thanked and hugged her mother tightly.

Not wanting to waste any time, in case the well decided to close with her still on this side, her mother told her she would explain everything to her grandfather and brother. Kagome was hesitant and felt horrible about not saying goodbye in person but knew she couldn't miss this chance to be on the other side. She reluctantly agreed with her mother.

"Tell them I love them, and I'll miss them very much," Kagome said to her mother, clearing the stray tears that had fallen from her eyes, as she headed toward the well, still facing her mother.

"I will. Tell Inuyasha we love him." Her mother said. Kagome nodded.

Without another word she turned her back to her mother and threw her legs over the well and sat on the edge. The time had finally come, the time she waited three years for. Without another thought, she let her self fall and the all too familiar purple light surrounded her body symbolizing that she was home.

As quick as the light had come it faded and she was at the bottom of the well and could see the sky above her. Was she really back, was this really happening? She quickly started to climb up, and then she heard something approaching the well. She looked up and saw his face looking down into the well. The face that never left her thoughts, the face that filled her dreams, the face she could never forget. 'Inuyasha.'

He looked shocked, to say the least. He slowly lowered his hand into the well toward her, moving as if, if he moved toward her too fast, she would slip away. She quickly reached for his hand grabbing it and holding on. He lifted her out of the well with ease. As she reached the top, Inuyasha's face changed from shock to relief of the feeling of her physically being there with her hand in his.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry. Were you waiting for me?" Kagome said, feeling tears threatening to fall.

"Kagome." Was all he said before lowering her from the well into his tight embrace. "Idiot." He started holding tighter."What have you been doing all this time?" She nestled right into his arms feeling his arms circle around her. She felt safe, warm, and at home.

"Kagome!" She heard a small familiar voice call. She raised her head to see Shippo, Miroku and Sango coming toward her and Inuyasha. 'They probably followed Inuyasha here after he smelled my scent." She concluded.

"You made it back!" Sango called. Kagome noticed she had a small infant strapped to her back, seeing that she and Miroku had made good on their promise to each other as she could also see Miroku had two young girls, as well as Shippo, hanging off his shoulders.

"It's been much too long Kagome," Miroku said. Kagome was overwhelmed with happiness. She left Inuyasha's arms to move toward her second family that she had missed too much. 'I'm back!"

Kagome was in a state of shock that she was back in the feudal era and tried her best not to cry when seeing all the people and things she had missed. The forest had not changed much. It was different from her modern times for sure. There was no tall buildings or rushing traffic. Just trees and what seemed to be a never-ending blue sky. It was refreshing and just a solid reminder that she was back, and she was grateful for it.

There were countless questions asked on the groups walk about the village, about where she was for three years Kagome answered every question thrown at her to the best of her abilities.

"Where were you?" Shippo asked.

"I was home with my family on the other side of the well." Kagome answered.

"What have you been doing all this time?" Sango inquired.

"I continued on with school, and just graduated."

"What does that mean?" Shippo asked slightly confused.

"Uhm, well-" Kagome started but was cut off.

"Why didn't you come back sooner, did the well not let you back?" Sango cut in.

"Yeah, well you see-" Kagome started again but was cut off by another question.

"Did you not want to be here anymore Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"No, of course, I did I just-" Kagome was cut off from answering yet again but this time Miroku spoke up.

"Maybe we should leave the questions to allow Kagome time to breathe." Miroku stated putting a halt to all the questions. Inuyasha the whole time was walking behind the group not saying much of anything, stuffing his hands in his sleeves. But he never let her out of his sight. 'Same as usual, overprotecting, overbearing half-demon.'

Kagome wanted to know about what she missed and her friends generously complied and told her what they all been up to. As Kagome suspected Miroku and Sango got married after the battle with Naraku and started their family. They had three children twin girls named Akira and Sakura, and a new baby boy they named Haru. The twins resembled their mother and were filled with energy. They were shy at first with Kagome but soon were talking her ear off, telling her stories of how they often played the game 'demon exterminator' where they would attack Shippo and 'slay' him.

They also told her how much they loved playing with their Uncle Inu's ears. Much to Inuyasha's discomfort, they told her he was like their 'doggy'. Kagome giggled at the mental picture but tried her best not to let Inuyasha see, in the hopes of saving his pride.

Sango told her she spent most of her time at home with the kids, while Miroku travelled around from village to village helping to perform exorcisms, for a fee that is. Inuyasha had apparently been working alongside Miroku by slaying demons after they had been expelled. Again Inuyasha remained quiet behind the group. He seemed almost as if he was embarrassed, but about what, she didn't know, but it made her feel slightly embarrassed too. She hid it well cause her friends continued to fill her in.

Shippo was the next to speak of what he's been doing. He jumped off Miroku shoulder to walk alongside her. He told her he had been training with other fox demons for the fox demon exams and he had just recently advanced. Kagome congratulated him on his training which seemed to fill him up with so much pride. He jumped up so he was nestled on her shoulder and remained there till they got to the village.

"Hey Inuyasha, aren't you gonna tell Kagome what you've been up to?" Shippo called back to Inuyasha who was still walking behind the group. Inuyasha flinched at the question. He scoffed toward Shippo and then stuck his nose up in the air.

"Keh, it doesn't matter," Inuyasha said simply. Kagome understood that he didn't want to talk about it. She didn't really want to talk about her separation from him either.

"Aren't you going to tell her that you went to well every three days to check if it was working?" Shippo asked innocently. Kagome's eyes went wide. 'He went every three days. Just like I did.' She felt her cheeks start to go red. It wasn't really a conversation she was ready to have in front of an audience. She looked toward Inuyasha who had his head down and had his arms by his sides, clenching his fists. She knew he was most likely going to explode if there wasn't a change in topic.

"How about we just leave it at that Shippo," Kagome spoke plainly trying to hide her remaining embarrassment.

Once they all arrived back in the village Kagome noticed that the set up of the tiny town was different. After the final battle with Naraku, the village had to be rebuilt almost completely. It had taken months and would have taken longer if they didn't have the stamina of a half-demon helping them. All the fields were still in the same location but the huts seemed to have moved and some were remodelled and stood out more from the rest. The group took Kagome toward Kaede's hut which was still located just to the left of the stairs leading up the shrines.

When Kagome walked through the doors of the tiny hut she saw it still had its quaint charm and inviting atmosphere it had since the first day Kagome was brought to the feudal era. It was the first place she was shown kindness. the priestess was sitting on the floor to the right of the fire pit. She was in the middle of what looked like separating herbs when the group had walked in. She lifted her head from her work to see who had entered her home, and upon seeing Kagome's face, she looked as if she had taken a heart attack. "Kagome? Is it really you?" The priestess asked. Kagome felt she might tear up again and tried her best to hold it in.

"Yes, I'm so happy to see you again." She said as she moved toward Kaede to give her a hug. Kaede dropped the herbs that were in her hands and stood to give Kagome a full embrace. They separated after a moment and Kaede looked to her.

"How on earth did you get back?" Kaede asked still looking Kagome up and down, awe-struck at the fact she was there. "I thought you'd be gone as the jewel has been." So Kagome wasn't the only one to have come to that conclusion.

"I don't know how, but I made it back!" Kagome said. She really had no clue how the well opened, but all she cared about was that it did. She knew the questions about how would not leave her head forever but for now, she let it slip her mind. Kaede looked like she was about to say something but then a small voice coming into the hut cut her off.

"Kaede, I cleared out all the weeds from the garden, what would you-" Kagome turned to the location the voice came from and saw a young girl at the door. The girl had been stopped short at seeing the crowd in the small hut and then she caught eyes with Kagome. "Kagome? You have returned?" The young girl asked with the same look of shock Kagome was getting from everyone that day.

"Rin!" Kagome started. "It is so good to see you." She wasn't expecting to see Sesshomaru's young companion in Kaede's village, but she felt that those questions could be asked later.

"It is good to see you too, everyone missed you very much. I noticed Inuyasha has been very melancholy ." Rin said happily. The girl didn't seem to realize the tension she had just put in the room. It seemed everyone wanted to talk about Inuyasha and Kagome, except Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha leaning against the far wall of the hut, looking away with his cheeks turning slightly redder. She looked back at Rin and giggled a little trying to break the tension.

"I missed everyone too." She said, she looked up to Inuyasha again and she found he was looking back at her. She gave him a small smile to which he blushed again. Rin just grinned from ear to ear and went further into the hut to sit next to Kaede, who already lowered herself back down to the floor with her herbs in front of her.

Kaede sensing the tension still in the air quickly tried to break it. "So Kagome, how long are you staying?" The older priestess asked. Kagome wasn't sure if the well was closed, but she had a feeling she wouldn't want to check, in fear that she might get trapped on the other side again.

"Well." Kagome started. "It seems it might be forever." She finished. The crowd in the hut gave her surprised looks. All not saying a word.

"Forever? But Kagome, what about your life on the other side." It was Inuyasha who spoke up this time. The second sentence he'd said to her in three years.

"Well when the well opened I had a feeling it was a one-way trip, and even if it wasn't." She paused. "I choose this world." Kagome stated looking at no one in particular, but she hoped Inuyasha would understand she didn't mean 'this world', she meant him.

Most of the next conversation was about the three years Kagome was gone. Rin was telling stories about what had happened in the village and how she had been helping Kaede with all sorts of things. She even helped deliver Sango's children. Kagome explained how her three years were, excluding all the rough times she had in result of the well being closed. A few more words were said until Miroku finally spoke up.

"Maybe we should take our leave and allow Lady Kaede to get back to her work." he stated matter of factually. Kaede did have a lot of herbs placed in front of her so it would be best to let her get back to it.

"Yes, I was making a remedy for a villager's daughter who seems to have caught the flu and it got her parents anxious." Kaede stated. Kagome wanted to continue speaking but felt it would be best for her to finish her work.

"All right, well good luck. I'll speak with you again soon." Kagome said walking toward the door to leave with her friends already heading out throwing loose goodbyes over their shoulders.

"Bye for now, and welcome back Kagome." Kaede said with a smile but she quickly started up again before Kagome could leave. "Oh Kagome, will you be needing a place to stay tonight?" Kaede asked. Kagome stopped right before she exited the hut after going after her friends and turned to the priestess. Kagome never thought of where she would stay, thankfully Kaede did.

"Oh yes, I guess I do. I hadn't thought that far ahead." Kagome said with a nervous chuckle. She was realizing just thinking as far as getting through the well wasn't the best course of action. Luckily she had friends looking out for her.

"Ye may lodge here if you like. It's just Rin and myself here. I'm sure we have the room." Kaede offered. Kagome smiled, this woman was always doing good for her and the rest of her friends.

"Yes Kagome, we would love to have you here." Rin pipped up.

"Thank you, I'd like that very much. I never would have thought of that until later." Kagome said with a smile. "And I might have found myself sleeping outside." She added with a laugh. Kaede chuckled at the comment.

"We need not any of that." Kaede said with laughter still lacing her voice.

Kagome then took her to leave and found her friends still waiting outside the hut. The twins were chasing each other running circles around their parents. The group took a tour around the rest of the village. Kagome saw a few more houses that were new additions to the village since she had left. They were walking past one of the fields when the twins, Akira, and Sakura, got tired of their game of tag and started pawing around Kagome.

"You wanna see where we live Kagome?" Akira asked with her sister nodding encouragingly.

"You can come to play with us back home." Sakura stated getting more excited by the second at the thought of having another playmate.

Kagome was intrigued to see where her friends had settled down, she also wanted to spend more time with the kids, however, she knew the day was going to end soon. It was well-passed 5 pm when she came through the well, and she still had yet to say more than one sentence to Inuyasha. But the girls were hard to resist. Kagome cast a glance toward the young parents for an answer to whether or not say yes to their questions.

"That sounds like a great idea girls." Sango said answering Kagome's question. "We must get back home to take the laundry inside and start on supper." Sango finished. As she did, Haru who was sleeping soundly on her back had started to stir, and that stir started into a large wail. Kagome heard Inuyasha wince from behind her. The high frequencies must not be easy on his sensitive ears.

Miroku quickly grabbed the infant from its mothers sling and began to rock it. Kagome was impressed that in no time, Miroku had soothed the crying child. After the crying stop, Kagome heard Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief. The kids were probably going to go down for the night soon.

"Haru needs to get home soon anyways" Miroku said rocking his infant son.

Miroku and Sango led the way with the twins, who were grabbing Kagome's hands, following their parents. Kagome looked behind her and saw Inuyasha following behind the group. He was being awfully cryptic, she wished he would just speak to her. She'd even prefer their old fights over this. Kagome quickly let it slip thinking that she would get the chance to speak to him once the kids were down.

The young couples hut was slightly bigger than Kaedes, but with four adults and three kids in the main room, it didn't leave a lot of wiggle room. They also had a side room they used for sleeping, probably to put the kids down for their naps during the day. It was a very nice hut, a few stray toys and towels were on the floor, most likely from the twins. They had a fire pit in the middle of their hut, much like Kaedes. But, unlike Kaedes they had large chests, that they used for storage, lining the back wall of the hut.

In no time Sango had supper underway, a big pot of stew that would easily feed the group. It would even feed then three times over. A kettle was also boiling to make tea for all for all of us. 'This sure is a different experience from how we used to do supper together." Kagome remembered when she'd always be taking lunches from back home for everyone and cooking instant noodles on an open flame in the middle of the forest. Inuyasha would have to go out and hunt for their food when Kagome ran out on long journeys. 'I ran out often with a certain half-demon wanting four cups of ramen a day.'

After supper, the girls took no time showing Kagome all their toys that Miroku had got them on his travels. She also saw some toys from her era that she remembered once bringing for Shippo. It didn't take long however for the girls to tire themselves out with playing and showing off for Kagome. Within about an hour and a half after eating the girls lost their battle with sleep, even Shippo had nodded off. Haru was fed and put to sleep before they had even started eating. Once the girls were tucked in and the door was closed to the side room it was just the four of them sitting around the fire pit.

"The kids really seemed to take a liking to you Kagome." Sango said with a smile. The girls really had, by the end of the night they were stuck like glue to her side, and were fighting sleep.

"They're adorable, I loved getting to know them," Kagome said and she meant it.

"We always talked about you, making sure they knew about their Aunt from the future," Miroku said. The couple decided to dub Kagome and Inuyasha, Aunt and Uncle of their kids. Kagome was flattered to know that even when she was gone she was still an active part of their lives.

"But Kagome, I hope you don't take this the wrong way. We thought you were never coming back." Sango said. Kagome thought she was never coming back either. For about a month after the well closed Kagome would keep herself in her room and only come down to eat and check the well, and every time it never let her though.

"Honestly, I never thought I'd be back either. When I approached the well today I had no idea it would open for me." Kagome said.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked. Since the kids went to bed he started talking more but still just small sentences and simple questions. He also refused to look Kagome in the eye, but she wasn't complaining. The last time they saw each other changed how their 'relationship' was, and they haven't talked about it in three years. Looking in his eyes was a little uncomfortable when she didn't know what was between them.

"I don't know. I mean I just thought about how it closed, and how I wanted to come back-" Kagome trailed off, not really sure on what else to say on the matter.

"It's like it granted you a wish." Miroku summarized.

"I guess. But I don't know, maybe it-" Kagome was going to finish her thought but she heard Inuyasha flinch and look toward the side room. She then heard what made him flinch as the sound grew from a tiny 'coo' to a loud cry.

"Oh, I better get him before he wakes up the twins," Sango said getting up from her place around the fire.

"He is probably looking for another feeding." Miroku said with a small laugh.

"Well, he is a baby." Kagome started laughing as well. Sango came back from the side room carrying the small bundle and closing over the door again to allow the twins to sleep. Noticing that it was probably time for everyone to go to sleep Kagome decided to head back to Kaede's hut for the night. "I better get going and allow you guys to go to bed." Kagome said to her friends preparing to take her leave.

"Maybe that's best, but we'll see you tomorrow, well come see you at Kaedes in the morning." Sango said as she sat back down around the fire with Haru in her arms.

"I know the girls would love to have a full day with you, Kagome." Miroku said with a grin as he placed a cloth across Sango's chest and over Haru's head to allow her to breastfeed him discretely.

"I'll be looking forward to it." Kagome giggled as she started to walk out of the hut. Kaede's hut wasn't far from where the young family lived so she knew walking so late at night alone wouldn't be too dangerous. But suddenly she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Would you mind if I walked with you?" It was Inuyasha. Kagome had to admit, she was nervous. 'What was he going to say, what am I going to say?' They had so much they needed to say to each other but saying it seemed to be one of the hardest things that had to do. Kagome waited a moment, using it to calm her nerves before she turned around to him.

"Sure, why would I mind." She said with a smile but you'd have to be blind not to see right through it at how anxious she really was. Kagome looked past Inuyasha to see Miroku and Sango's knowing smiles. She then turned around and walked out of the hut with Inuyasha following closely behind.

The two walked side by side toward Kaede's hut. They remained in silence, and it just made it more awkward the longer it was drawn out. They both knew they had to say something, but that in itself is the hardest step. Given how their past talks have gone Kagome knew she would have to be the one to break the silence and say something. 'Okay Kagome, you wanted to see him, and here he is, so just say something ANYTHING!'

"So," Kagome said. 'Ugh.'

"Hm?" Inuyasha replied quickly. He was obviously waiting for her to say something by how fast he has responded to her.

"I've been here for about five hours now. I think I could count the number of sentences you've said to me on one hand." Kagome said gaining more confidence once she finally opened her mouth. Inuyasha stopped walking and Kagome stopped along with him.

"Uh- well... I..uh." Inuyasha sputtered looking toward to darkened sky. Kagome felt bad for putting him on the spot like that but she needed to start somewhere. To her surprise, Inuyasha continued. "I know everyone meant well today but, I-I...I really just wanted to talk to you one on one." Inuyasha finished. Kagome was surprised he actually came out with something so forward.

"I see." Kagome let slip but she quickly recovered. "Well, it's just us now." She finished looking up at him. She didn't know what to expect and was feeling her nerves creeping back and her confidence fading.

"Yeah, well... it's..well." Inuyasha sputtered out again, and again to Kagome's surprise, continued. "We just really need to talk about-" He paused. "-things." He finished he looked away briefly. Kagome wanted to say something but couldn't create words. "Ugh. Dammit, all!" Inuyasha exclaimed exasperatedly which caused Kagome to jump. Inuyasha turned back towards Kagome. "I wanted to talk to you but now that you're here and we are alone I can't." Inuyasha said putting his hand up to his head as if this talk was giving him a headache.

"Inuyasha-" Kagome said but Inuyasha cut her off.

"Look, I've been quiet all day cause I had no idea what to say to you just casually in passing when there was a big giant question between us." Inuyasha said. Kagome was impressed with how open he was being with her. He looked like he was still trying to conjure words until she saw his ear twitch and he looked over to where there were still some villagers out walking. Kagome looked towards the villagers who had seemed to taken an interest in their conversation quickly turn their heads in the other direction. Kagome turned back around to look at Inuyasha but instead was greeted with his back as he crouched in front of her.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing?" Kagome asked feeling slightly embarrassed now knowing she was being watched.

"Climb on." He said simply. Kagome was hesitant, and she deeply wished she wasn't, it was Inuyasha after all. "You really wanna talk one on one, then climb on." Inuyasha said almost sounding a little frustrated, probably because of the wandering eyes.

Kagome climbed on his back a second later and felt his hands grip onto her thighs and he was off in the direction of a place she knew too well. 'I guess it is best to take this back to where it first began.' Kagome thought as they headed toward the sacred tree.


	2. Chapter 2

Within a few minutes, they touched down beside the sacred tree. Inuyasha bent down to allow Kagome to easily slide off his back. She stood and adjusted her skirt and looked toward the tree. She felt as if time stood still here, it looked like not even a single leaf was out of place from the tree that stood on her families shrine five hundred years in the future.

Inuyasha walked toward the tree and sat himself down at its base. He sat with his legs crossed and his arms stuck in his kimono sleeves, he looked up within the branches of the tree and then lowered his head so he was looking right at Kagome. It was time to get it all out in the open and finally talk about the question mark in the middle of them. But neither of them knew what to say. Three years of silence made them accustomed to it.

Inuyasha was full of surprises today, and he found the courage to speak up first. "Do you remember that first day?" He asked.

"Of course." She said. Kagome would never forget that day, the day her life changed forever. "I remember being so confused and wandered around the forest. Then I saw the tree and felt like I was close to home, and that's when I saw you." She said. Inuyasha looked back toward the tree and said nothing. "You looked so peaceful when I first saw you, I thought you were asleep." She finished.

"I guess." Inuyasha said plainly, he then started to look uncomfortable. "Uhm- I-I'm sorry, y'know, about attacking you," Inuyasha said with a blush creeping up his face. Kagome was shocked that he was apologizing for something she never even thought to be his fault.

"Inuyasha it's okay, you don't have to apologize." She said as she lowered herself to sit on her knees a little ways in front of him. Inuyasha shifted his gaze back toward her as the red faded from his cheeks.

"Right," Inuyasha said simply. "Things sure have changed a lot since then, haven't they?" Inuyasha asked with a small smile. Kagome let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, they have," Kagome said she didn't know what else to say it seemed like a very closed-ended question.

"I've changed." Inuyasha suddenly said. Kagome knew that he had changed, but not in the way she thinks he means. "I was so sure I wanted to be all demon, and gain power and that, that would make me happy. I'd have a place to belong." He said as he lowered his head to stare at his lap. Kagome had heard him say something like this before, back when they first met Jineji. "But-" He began but paused trying to summon up the courage. "You made me realize that changing myself to belong, was wrong." He finished still not meeting her eyes.

"If you have to change yourself to belong, you're not really belonging, are you? You're camouflaging." Kagome said with a smile gracing her lips. Inuyasha looked up toward her again and returned her smile with a small one of his own.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said.

"You know, I don't think you changed that much," Kagome said suddenly.

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked puzzled.

"You didn't change you just accepted who you really were," Kagome said and then started to laugh. "I knew you were just a big softy under that bravado exterior." Inuyasha blushed again and lowered his head but kept eye contact with her.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." He said flatly, obviously, she had hurt his pride.

"Besides, I'm glad you're still a half-demon." Kagome started, she remembered his promise at Kaguya's castle that he would stay a half-demon for a while longer. She had been terrified when he transformed into a full demon, not because he was dangerous, but because she thought she would lose him. "It just wouldn't be you if not."

Inuyasha looked down at his lap again and slowly lifted his gaze back towards her. His face with a small grin. "I'm glad too." He started to stand up and Kagome lifted herself to her feet as well. Inuyasha then turned himself to look at the tree. He placed one hand against the scar that was on the tree from when he had been pinned to it. "It's thanks to you." He said suddenly.

Kagome felt a blush fill her face and was thankful that Inuyasha was not looking at her. "I'm happy to hear it." Kagome didn't want to comment too much in fear of making him feel awkward about what he had said. But, she didn't want to let the silence begin again. "I spent a lot of time around this tree, during the three years I was gone. Days when the well would make me sad, the tree would give me comfort." She said. She thought it had to be the most she'd said directly to him so far about the separation. Inuyasha gave a small nervous chuckle, still not turning to face her.

"Same for me." He said shortly. There were a few moments until one of them spoke again. Kagome felt brave without him looking at her and dared to ask.

"Every three days?" She spoke quietly trying to tread carefully around the subject.

"Uh." He sounded nervous. "Yeah, maybe even more." He admitted. She saw his hand grip the tree a little as if it was his silent support. "I just felt- y'know- I-" He stammered.

"You had to?" She asked. He made a small grunt in surprise at her comment, which she took as a yes. "'Cause that's how I felt I guess." She said. There were another few moments of silence, and Inuyasha remained with his back turned to her. Finally, Inuyasha dropped his hand from the tree. He let out a long sigh and dropped his head.

"Kagome-" He started. "Before I met you I never trusted a living soul." He continued and slowly turned to face her. "But it's because of you now I opened myself up to people and gained the friends I have. You gave me a reason to smile, and to believe in people. I am forever grateful for that."

"I-" Kagome started but was cut off by Inuyasha raising his hand toward her, which she was thankful for because she didn't know what to say.

"I just need to say that I'm really glad you're back." He said. "I tried to forget about you but I couldn't. You were always there because the life I had was thanks to you." He seemed to be getting frustrated as he talked. "I went to that damn well every day for the first lunar cycle you were gone and every time it refused me." He turned toward the tree once more and kicked the trunk, she could sense him becoming more and more frustrated at the memories. She quickly went to him and grabbed onto his hand.

Kagome heart was pounding at the conversation they were having. Inuyasha was finally opening up to her with such confidence in what he was feeling. She wanted to say something but finding words was hard and her brain felt like it was turning to mush. Inuyasha grasped onto her hand as if it was his crutch.

Before Kagome had a chance to form words Inuyasha spoke again with less tension in his voice. "I thought I'd lost you in the meidou and as soon as I thought I had you back, you were gone again. Your family was there so I knew you weren't alone but-" He stopped and let a sigh escape his lips. "Never mind, it's nothing." He scoffed and let go of her hand.

"You were alone." Kagome finished for him. Inuyasha stiffened and held his breath. She knew she said what he was trying to avoid. He planted himself back onto the ground this time his whole body facing the tree. Without seeing him she knew he was embarrassed and was probably blushing.

"I guess-" He began but took a slight pause. "I guess I was." They let another moment of silence slip passed them and Kagome noticed how dark it really was, but she could still see Inuyasha clearly. She knew it was late and that Kaede would be wondering where she was, but she couldn't leave this conversation. "I thought you being safe on the other side of the well was what I wanted, but-" Inuyasha said suddenly throwing Kagome out of her thoughts and back into the conversation. "Damn." He cursed and suddenly stood up and turned to look her straight on, which made Kagome almost jump. "I need you with me." He finished with a hint of regret in his words.

"Inuyasha." Kagome started, it was her turn to finally say something to him. She walked past him toward the tree and she sat down with her legs under her, his eyes were following her movements. She then motioned for him to join her and he quickly followed suit. "Things weren't easy after the well closed for me either." She said reluctantly, Inuyasha remained silent to allow her time to collect her thoughts. "I stayed in my room most of the time and only came down to eat, or check the well." She explained. "I realized after that first month that I needed to put the feudal era behind me but-" She paused which caused Inuyasha to stiffen once again. "I couldn't, or I wouldn't bring myself to." Inuyasha let out the breath he was holding. "I told you before, I want to stay here with you. "

Inuyasha seemed to relax the more she talked as if she was pulling out a needle in his back with everything she said. "I went to well every three days, and I'd get so frustrated. I replayed seeing you fading away in the well constantly, and it just haunted me. I loved being with you and the others in this era, and suddenly I was thrust back into my old life." Kagome said.

"Kagome." Inuyasha started but stopped himself cause he knew she had more to say.

"You were wrong." She said suddenly.

"What?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I was alone." She stated firmly. "Everyone in my era, they didn't see or do the things that I did. My family were the only ones that knew and even they didn't understand. I stopped being a part of that era the moment I was dragged down the well." She looked up from her lap for the first time and did a scan on the clearing they were in, she glanced up toward Inuyasha and she bravely rested her hand on his arm. Inuyasha's arm tensed at her touch and then his muscles relaxed. "I was alone because the people I belonged with weren't there." Kagome finished, she didn't realize it until it was too late, but a small tear had escaped from her eye and went down her check. Inuyasha had been watching her intently and noticed the small drop.

"Kagome? Are you crying?" He inquired.

"Yeah," Kagome said with a small smile and she retracted her hands from Inuyasha arm and reached up with the sleeve of her cardigan and wiped the stray tear away. "I suppose I am." She said flashing him a small smile to show that she was all right.

The two sat in together under the tree for a few more moments of silence, both not knowing what to say next. They were lonely without each other in the three years and now that they had each other they were unprepared for what to do. So they just sat in each others company, both unsure of what the future held for them.

"So-" Kagome began, they still had something big to talk about it and Kagome knew it couldn't be avoided, but didn't know how to bring it up. "Back in the meidou-" She started to say then she saw Inuyasha tense up at the realization of what she was trying to talk about. "What did it mean?" The 'it' referring to the brief kiss they had shared.

"Kagome" Inuyasha started, he took his hand from out of his kimono sleeve and brought it up to his temple, rubbing it as if it would help him concentrate. "It- well-it- uhm-" Inuyasha stammered.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it. We can pretend like it didn't happen." Kagome said, even though she didn't agree with what she was saying.

"NO!" Inuyasha retaliated and grabbed her hand from her lap. "Look, 'it' meant a lot. I just never thought I'd be having this conversation, and I don't know what to say." Inuyasha said all the while slowly adverting his gaze from her face to their clasped hands.

"'It' meant a lot to me too, Inuyasha," Kagome said looking at Inuyasha face that was still locked on their hands. He seemed to lose some of the tension built up in his system when she said that. Another moment passed and the two kept their hands still clasped together and Inuyasha gaze was unwavering. Kagome then reached up her other hand and put it on top of their clasped ones, gaining a glance to her face from Inuyasha. "Tell me what you felt," Kagome said.

"When 'it' happened?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded. "I felt really determined to get to you. I was surrounded by demons that kept on telling me we'd never see each other again and I knew they were wrong. Then when we were finally reunited it felt-" He paused and looked around at their surroundings while humming trying to find the word to fit it thoughts. Suddenly his eyes met hers and he gave a shy smile and finished his thoughts "It felt right."

Kagome couldn't help the smile that came across her lips. There was only one thing left to ask, and she felt she knew the answer. "Did you want to be with me?" Kagome asked bravely.

"I don't think it comes down to want, or even a need," Inuyasha said while shifting his position so his legs were no longer under his body, but not letting Kagome's hand go. "I realized that we were meant to be together." Inuyasha finished with just a touch of embarrassment on his face.

Kagome was flustered and felt she could say nothing. The guy that she had fallen for, and had lost was now in front of her telling her they were meant for each other. She didn't have words for him but tried her best to find some in her clouded mind. "I think I've come to realize that too." She looked down and felt her cheeks gain a warmth.

Inuyasha's grip on her hand grew tighter and Kagome looked up to see his gaze focused hard on his face. "Kagome, will you be with me?" Kagome felt a whole new warmth on her cheeks.

"That's why I'm here right," Kagome said with a bright smile, gaining her one from Inuyasha. The two stayed locked in each other's eyes for a few moments more when Kagome realized how late it truly was and knew she needed to get to Kaede's hut. Inuyasha seemed to sense it as well and was the first to let go of their grasp on each other. He then stood and reached his hand toward her to help her up as well. She took his offer and was pulled up from her spot on the ground with ease. "I should be getting to Kaede's hut," Kagome said shyly feeling self-conscious of the fact that she was now talking to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I know," Inuyasha said quietly, no doubt also feeling the change in their relationship.

"Goodnight." She said sweetly

"Night," Inuyasha said giving her a small half-smile that flashed one of his fangs toward her.

Kagome reached her hands around his waist and brought him into a hug. She felt her hands circle around her and tighten. He brought one of his hands up to her head and stroked her hair and kept his other hand at the small of her back. Kagome leaned her head against his chest, feeling his heart beat quicken. She loved being in his arms, she felt safe. She reluctantly loosened her arms from his waist and he followed suit, letting his hand fall from her head and back.

"Bye," Kagome said, and bravely rose to her tiptoes and gave a small peck of a kiss onto his cheek, feeling them go up a degree on her lips. She began to lower herself down to flat feet when Inuyasha grabbed either side of her waist and lifted her body up to meet his face and crashed his lips onto hers.


End file.
